


Dying Wish

by Stara1995



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Good Regulus Black, Good Remus Lupin, Good Severus Snape, Good Sirius Black, James Potter is a Good Friend, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, M/M, Marauders & snape friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stara1995/pseuds/Stara1995
Summary: Severus Snape was dying from an incurable disease and he has only one month to live. All he wants to do is spend time with his beloved before he departs the world permanently.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 23





	1. The News

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
> Also English is not my first language  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : The characters belong to JK Rowling

Severus looked at the medical reports in front of him with tears in his eyes.  
‘’This cannot be true, I cannot be dying” Severus said. He saw Regulus get up from the sofa he was sitting at and slowly walk towards him. He gently took the reports and looked at the results with a grim expression.  
“Everything will be fine my love” Severus heard Regulus’s words.  
“No, it will not be fine. I am dying Reg, I don’t want to leave you”.  
“Who said about leaving me? We are in this together Sev.” Regulus then hugged Severus and gently guided him to the sofa. Regulus sat down and Severus put his head on his lover’s head.  
“I am scared”  
“Everything will be fine my love” the words from Regulus openly made Severus sob. Regulus put his hand on his lover’s hair and gently played with it.  
“I don’t want to die, I want to live with you forever. I always wanted to marry you” Severus cried out.  
“I know what you desire. You want to be Severus Black and maybe we could have kids. You would bear them though”.  
Hearing those words from Regulus made Severus cry even louder. Severus got up and he felt Regulus put his palm on his face.  
“Cry my love, we will be fine. We will always be united. No one can dare separate us.”  
“My love”.

That night Severus cried himself to sleep.

The next morning, he woke up to an empty bed. ‘He must have gone to see his parents. He was talking about it. He might even prepone our wedding since I don’t have much time to live’.  
The very thought made him cry.  
“I have to tell, Lily” he spoke to himself and began to write a letter to her. Once he was satisfied with the letter, he sends the owl to Godric's Hollow.  
‘Might was well make some breakfast, as if it will help’ Severus walked to the kitchen. He saw the fruit bowl lying on the table ‘He kept fruits for me, how thoughtful of him’. Severus smiled as he took small bites of the breakfast that Regulus kept for him.

“Now Harry don’t cry” Lily told her one year old son.  
“Come on, he wants sugar” James chimed in  
“No, honestly you are spoiling him” Lily spoke in a playful voice.  
“Kisses” James jogged towards her. He was about to kiss her, when an owl started knocking on the window. Both turned, “That’s Severus’s owl. Let him in”.  
On command James opened the window and the owl delivered the letter and left. James closed the window and held Harry. Lily thanked him and opened the letter.  
James watched his wife’s facial expression. It went from joy of receiving a letter to pure terror and finally tears. He watched as tears roll down her eyes.  
“Lily?” James asked but Lily ran to their shared room and openly started crying loudly.  
“No Sev, it cannot happen to you. No. We promised that we will be best friends forever and our children will be best friends and go to Hogwarts together. You cannot break a promise like this” Lily kept on chanting again and again. James sat down and began to read the letter.  
“Dear Lily,  
How are you? I hope you are fine. It’s been such a long time since I dropped by, you know how busy I am, now that I am a Potion Master. I have to make so many potions after all I am the youngest Potion Master in centuries, might need an assistant soon. Potter might call me an arrogant git when he reads this, but he is jealous cause his potion’s skill is troll level. Now coming to the fact, I want to tell you that I listened to your advice and went to the Healer. Unfortunately, I am developing brain damage. Worst is doctor is telling me I have only one month to live. Can you imagine, just one month? They don’t have any medicine in the wizarding world, and you know how bad the medicines are at the muggle world. They have given me pain relieving potions to numb my pain. That is it! The healers can do no more. I am so sorry Lily, I know we always joked when young that since we went to Hogwarts together, our children will go to Hogwarts together. I guess that will never happen now. Worst is I know how much excited you were for my wedding, but I guess it will never happen. I am throwing a small outing this Saturday, if you are free please come with your terrible husband and son. Regulus misses his brother, so I am inviting him as well and his pet wolf. I wish you a lot of joy going ahead. I hope Harry knows about Uncle Sev when he grows up.  
Love,  
Sev”  
James felt a tear run down his left eye. ‘Oh Snape’.

Back at his home, Severus started coughing violently.  
He felt hands on his back and saw Regulus standing behind him.  
“Are you fine?”  
“No, never” Severus felt his lover hug him and kissed his forehead.  
“I will never abandon you”  
“You have to leave me, I will leave you alone soon. Please leave me and find a man or a woman who can be with you forever.”  
“I didn’t love you to leave you. I will always love you no matter what. Please my love, do not think that death will do us apart. Our bodies may no longer be together, but your love will.” Regulus took Severus’s hand on the left part of his chest just above his heart. Severus’s eyes widened.  
“This beats for you and it always will”  
“What if the situation reversed? Would you not want me to find someone?”  
“Yes”  
“Then you should do the same”  
“I am doing what you would do. I know you would never leave me and likewise I will never leave you”  
Regulus went down and kissed Severus on his lips.

Around 8 PM , Remus and Sirius where having dinner when Remus noticed an owl near their window.  
“An owl is there” Remus informed Sirius  
“Thank Merlin for your werewolf senses.” Sirius spoke and blew him a kiss.  
He opened the window and the owl dropped a letter and left.  
“This owl belonged to Reg” Sirius said fondly.  
“You miss him?” Remus asked gently  
“It’s been over a year since we saw each other. Of course, I miss him.” Sirius sighed with regret. Being apart from Regulus for so long made him realise what a big prat he was and how much he missed his brother.  
“I regret our fights. We should not have done that. Most of the time I was being a prat”.  
Remus looked at his lover sadly feeling his pain, “I am sure he feels the same way”.  
Remus took the letter and opened it.  
“Dear Lupin and Black,  
I hope you are fine. I know both you are doing well now since Black’s an auror and werewolves have gotten rights, so they are getting jobs. I want to inform you that I am developing brain damage. Worst is doctor is telling me I have only one month to live. This Saturday I am planning an outing with the Potter’s. Not sure if your pet stag will come but Lily’s coming. My Regulus misses you Black, we haven’t seen each other for a long time. Drop by this Saturday if you want to see him with me one last time. Or maybe it will not be the last time, you might see us together again, but does it matter? I will be dead in a month. He always wanted you to bless our relationship. Just make him happy.  
Regards,  
Severus Snape”  
Remus dropped the letter on the floor from shock while Sirius felt his heartbeat increase from pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter  
> Check my other stories :  
> [Snape's Revenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225025/chapters/71759100)  
> This is about Snape taking Revenge on his bullies and has dark theme
> 
> [Fate's Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735662/chapters/70458456)  
> Its Female!Snape and Male!Lily but the pairing is Snupin  
> 


	2. The meet-up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
> Also English is not my first language  
> 

Severus looked at Regulus who was reading the papers.  
“Are you ready to meet your brother today?” He asked gently.  
“I cannot wait to meet him again. It’s been over a year. I was remembering our childhood, we would fight over the newspaper” Regulus replied  
“He can read?”  
Regulus laughed, “Yes and no. We would practice magic on it. Mother and Father would take my side though.”  
“I bet it was a cute site to see” Severus blushed at the thought.  
“What are you making today? Will I ask Krecher to cook?” Regulus asked  
“No. I have just some more time to live. Let me cook, Lily loves my steak. She will probably have this the last time. Beside she can always have the elf’s food later”  
“Don’t say that, I am sure we will find a cure.” Regulus hugged Severus.  
Severus put his head on Regulus’s chest and replied “I wish but even dark magic cannot save me. It can only delay my dying process by a day or two”. Severus felt a hand on top his head, “It will be fine” and kissed top of his head.  
“Let me cook, you big baby” Severus broke free of the hug.  
“Can you make mashed potato?” Regulus asked.  
“Sure.”  
“By the way tomorrow we will go on a date.” Regulus said.  
“Our last date. After that I will be too weak”  
“Hush, do not say that.”

By 6 PM , the Potters flooed into their house.  
“Sev” Lily ran and hugged Severus.  
“Hi Lily” He replied and hugged back.  
“How are you feeling?” she asked sadly.  
“Better” Severus lied and Lily could see through the lie.  
“Did you prepare the food? Do you want me to help?” Lily asked.  
“I already made the food. It’s ready already and I used a charm to keep it hot.”  
“Do you want me to plate it for you? Please” Lily said sweetly yet stubbornly.  
“Just say yes, Snape. She will not take no for an answer” James spoke up.  
“Fine Lily” Severus said in a defeated voice.  
“Great” the woman beamed.  
“Oh, Sev, I made desert. I know you love cakes, so I made it for you.” Lily said  
“Where is it?”  
“I kept it on the table” James replied while holding Harry.  
“Harry?”  
“Yes, he is a big boy now” Lily replied.  
“Can I hold him?”  
“Ofcourse” James replied and Severus went to him and held Harry in his arms. Harry comfortable settled in his arms.  
“Picture?” James asked taking out a muggle camera.  
“Sure” Lily replied and stood beside Severus.  
James began to snap pictures.  
“This will be little Harry’s memories of me.”  
“He will always remember Uncle Sev” Lily promised.  
As the two best friends started talking, James spotted some cookies in a plate. Without much thought, he took some cookies and began to eat them.  
“What are you doing?” Severus asked James  
“Eating cookies”  
“Those are specially made for Regulus. Keep it down”  
“But Regulus is” Lily glared at James, before he could complete the sentence.  
“I am sorry. I am sure he will not mind having some less cookies.” James replied  
“I guess but now he will be grumpy. You know he has a sweet tooth.”  
James just looked at Severus.

Soon Remus and Sirius entered their house.  
“Padfoot, Moony” James stood up and greeted them.  
“Hello Prongs” Remus spoke  
“Where is prongslet?” Sirius asked.  
“With Lily and Snape” James replied.  
“How is he?” Remus asked  
James just sighed.

Remus and Sirius went to the kitchen and saw the two best friends talking.  
“Hello gentlemen” Lily said.  
“I am glad you guys came” Severus spoke.  
“We brought some pain-relieving potions. I know you are a Potion Master, but we hope this will help with the pain and you have to brew less” Remus replied.  
Severus wanted to say a lot of things, but he just smiled. If it were earlier, he would have questioned the couple for bringing potions to a Potion Master’s house, but he only had weeks to live. What could he do? He knew they had the best interest at their heart and didn’t want to offend him at all.  
“Thank You” he replied.

“Can we have dinner?” Sirius suddenly asked.  
“Sure” Severus replied and got up to plate the food.  
“You sit there, mister” Lily spoke up and went to the kitchen.  
She began to plate the food that Severus cooked. She took the biggest stake piece and added mashed potato and the vegetable that Severus cooked.  
‘Plate ready for Sev’ Lily thought and continued to plate for the others.  
“I am done” the woman replied from the kitchen and brought two plates.  
She placed the plates in front of Severus and Sirius. She went back into the kitchen and brought two more plates and placed it in front of Remus and James. She took out the final plate and brought it in front of her.  
“Where is the plate for Reg?” Sev asked Lily.  
“I kept it in the kitchen” Lily replied “Since he is not here. I thought he went out.”  
The other three men looked sadly at their interaction.  
“He is at his room. Sleeping. He stayed awake all night” Severus said  
“Did he?” Lily asked.  
“Yes, and kept on pestering me” Severus replied  
“He cares for you” Lily replied sadly.  
“Can we eat please, Padfoot will chat with Regulus later, okay?” Remus said gently.  
“I guess”

Once they finished their food, Sirius commented “The food was really good. If you were a muggle you should have been a cook”  
“Well Regulus wanted me to cook this.”  
Sirius wanted to comment but kept quite when Remus glared at him.  
“Can I visit him?” Sirius asked.  
“That room” Severus pointed.  
The Potter couple just looked at the interaction sadly.

“Well, we have to leave now.” Remus said seeing that it was 9 PM. “You need rest.”  
Severus nodded.  
Everyone left the house and went to James and Lily’s house.  
“What just happened?” Sirius asked.  
“Snape, he just” James was at a loss for words.  
“He just has few weeks to live. Let him do what he wants” Lily commented.  
“Yes, as much it pains everyone here, let him live his life. I am sure he will be fine.”

“That was extremely rude of you. Why did you lock your room?” Severus questioned Regulus.  
“I don’t like them” the younger man replied.  
“Seriously? I don’t like your brother but I still invited him because I thought you wanted to see him. But what did you do? Hide in your room. You should have spoken to him but he went to you”  
“Please love. I don’t want to talk about this.”  
“Yes, we will talk about this. Just because I am days away from dying does not mean I will let you do whatever you want. I want you to meet him” Severus reasoned.  
“Okay I will but not now. It’s too much for me” Regulus got up and hugged him.  
“I saved you dinner.”  
“I know” Regulus kissed him.


	3. Together forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
> Also English is not my first language  
> 

“I feel bad for not going on our date last week” Regulus told Severus.  
“It’s fine, you need to prepare for stuff” Severus said.  
Regulus looked lovingly at his dying lover “Shall we go to your favourite?”  
“No, that will be an excuse for another date” Severus replied.  
“Where will we go?” Regulus asked.  
“Let’s go to your favourite place, one last time together” Severus said.  
“Let’s get ready”.  
Severus watched Regulus enter their shared room and soon cam out wearing a suit, “Well love?”  
“Let me change”.  
Severus entered their room and looked through his closet. He took out the suit that Regulus bought for him and wore a peach-coloured shirt. He still remembered the day Regulus bought it for him and how he threw a tantrum because it looked weird, but Regulus insisted it was a perfect match for his skin.  
Still holding onto the shirt, he smiled at the memory. Was the fight worth it? A simple shirt should not be the cause of an argument.  
‘My ego was too much. If only I was less egotistic’ Severus wore the shirt and the rest of his garments.  
Once he came out of his room, Regulus looked surprise “You wore the shirt”.  
Severus blushed and replied, “Yes, I know you wanted me to wear it at least once.”  
“You said you will never wear such an atrocious colour”  
“Well I never said forever.”  
Regulus laughed and extended his hand, Severus took his hand and both apparated to Wizard London.  
“Look at the store” Regulus pointed at the potion shop.  
“Remember as teenagers I always told I want a job there. Guess it never worked out.”  
“Well, you have your own shop. My man is independent.” Regulus held Severus’s hand tightly. Severus blushed and looked at him.  
“You still blush so much. This is not our first date.”  
“You know I never liked our public display of affection. I do not need to tell anyone about my love life, the prophet is there for that. I wonder what gossip they have written about me? Stopped reading the papers.”  
“Come on” Severus felt Regulus drag him.  
While getting gently dragged by him were passing by a floral boutique.  
Severus stopped in front of it.  
Regulus also stopped and looked at Severus, “Yes?” he turned and saw the flower shop.  
“You want me to buy you flowers?”  
“No, my funeral should have white roses.”  
“Severus!” Regulus exclaimed in pain.  
“I could never plan my wedding” Severus said bitterly “At least I had the privilege of planning my funeral.”  
Severus felt Regulus’s sad eyes.  
“How do you want your funeral?”  
“White flowers everywhere. I want all the flowers in my funeral to be white. My coffin , it should have the Black family crest, somewhere hidden, since we are not married.”  
“Can we not talk about that, please” Regulus pleaded.  
“I just want white and black theme okay?”  
“Yes” Regulus said sadly.  
Severus walked up to Regulus and they went to their favourite restaurant.

As they entered, the waiter recognized Severus and went “Hello, Mr. Snape. Welcome come, please come inside, your usual table is free now”.  
Severus smiled and entered the restaurant and sat in his favourite spot.  
“I will get the menu, Sir. Would you like chilled water or room temperature water?” the waiter asked.  
“No water.”  
“Yes Sir”  
The waiter soon returned and filled Severus’s glass and gave him the menu card.  
“Here you go sir” the waiter handed it to him and left.  
Severus looked at Regulus “I guess they don’t have too much menu cards.”  
“Well, you pick, my dear” Regulus winked.  
Severus looked at the menu and asked, “Margherita pizza with Sangria?”  
“Sounds tasty” Regulus replied.  
Severus called for the waiter, who soon came “Are you ready to order sir?”  
“Yes, one Margherita pizza and two glasses of Sangria” Severus replied  
“Excellent choice Sir. Is, there any food allergies that the chef should be aware of?”  
“No, no allergies”  
“Excellent Sir. I will be back as soon as possible” the waiter left.

Regulus used his right hand and grabbed his left hand “I am jealous.”  
“You big baby”  
Within five minutes the waiter returned with a plate of bread and olive oil and left.  
Regulus and Severus quietly ate the food and the waiter returned with their alcoholic drinks and pizza.  
“Enjoy sir” the waiter left.  
The two men silently ate their dinner, not leaving the hand that they were holding.  
‘I will miss Regulus, I will miss him. Wait I am dying. I hope he will miss him. I want him to wait for me, but I do not want to be lonely. Maybe I should encourage him to date another person, someone who will live longer than me. Probably produce him a child or two after all he so desperately wanted to be a father. It’s selfish of me but I want him to wait for me forever, but I cannot bear him to see sad and lonely. Maybe he can mourn me for a year. Yes, let him mourn me for a year and then he can move on. I hope he finds someone who will be with him forever.’ Severus thought to himself.  
He noticed that Regulus had not touched a bit of his drink.  
“You don’t like it?”  
“Never felt like having it.”  
“Can I have it?” Severus asked.  
“Two glasses of wine. I dare say no”  
“I have few days to live. Let me drink two glasses” Severus reasoned.  
“Don’t say it like that.”  
“Sorry Sir” Severus said and gulped down both the alcohol.  
Within ten minutes their dinner was over and they left the store, handing the bill along with a good tip.

Once they left Severus began to fill dizzy, his vision began to fail.   
‘I should have listened to Reg’ with that thought Severus fell on the floor.  
“SEV” Regulus went towards him. Before blacking out, Severus saw Regulus’s face one last time.

The funeral for Severus was very gloomy. While most did not have a teary eye, but the entire environment was extremely sad.  
The young sons of Malfoy and Potter household cried almost the entire unaware of the entire situation.  
Their mother had tears in their eyes as well. While Narcissa would her lacy handkerchief to wipe her tears as soon as they where formed, Lily was openly sobbing, not caring how she looked.  
‘Why did you leave so early? I needed an opportunity to say goodbye. Why must you leave like this Sev?’ She felt her husband’s hand on her lap, and he whispered comforting words to her.  
“He is no longer in pain, he is happy now. He will be sad if he sees you like that”.  
The grey eyed man just stared at Severus’s picture in pain.  
‘I hope you are in peace now’ the son of Black house thought.

The man followed the precision that followed the funeral, Severus’s coffin being lowered into his graveyard.  
With a heavy heart he saw the grave getting lowered into the ground. He looked at the tombstone, it praised Severus’s skills. He felt a lone tear on his eyes that ran down his cheek.  
“We need to leave” a voice called out to him.

The man watched Severus’s final resting place, next to the grave of Regulus Black who passed away over one year before Severus’s death.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter  
> Check my other stories :  
> [Snape's Revenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225025/chapters/71759100)  
> This is about Snape taking Revenge on his bullies and has dark theme  
> [Fate's Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735662/chapters/70458456)  
> Its Female!Snape and Male!Lily but the pairing is Snupin  
> 


End file.
